Like A Hole In The Head
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: So Sasuke had left her, big whoop, Naruko was stronger than he gave her credit for, and she's planning on proving it. SasuFemNaru. One Shot. Hole In The Head – Sugababes


Like A Hole In The Head

Summary: So Sasuke had left her, big whoop, Naruko was stronger than he gave her credit for, and she's planning on proving it. SasuFemNaru. One Shot. Hole In The Head – Sugababes

_Seven hours since you went away  
>Eleven coffees, Rickki Lake on play<br>But late at night when I'm feeling blue  
>I'd sell my ass before I think of you<br>_

Blonde hair hung in tight ringlets just past slim shoulder blades, a feminine body encased in a tight and very short bodycon dress, nine inch heals accentuating endless lightly tanned legs. Black eyeliner and neutral eye shadow made the blue of the eyes all the more prominent and the full red lips stood out against the tanned skin of the face. Yes, Naruko Uzumaki was a sight to behold, and Sasuke Uchia mused, he had just thrown it all away. Now she hadn't even noticed that he was in the same tightly packed bar as her.

_Seven hours since you closed the door  
>Started a diet, got a manicure<br>Erased your number from my telephone  
>And if you call me I won't be at home<em> 

Naruko watched Sasuke slam the door closed, she stood for a few minutes regaining her breath. "What a douche bag," She muttered, walking back into their… her room, dropping the dressing gown to reveal stunning plain black underwear with lace edging that pushed up her boobs to make them a sight to behold, not that they weren't without the bra. She towelled her hair and pinned it up, rummaging through the closet for a nice dress to wear. Fuck the Uchia if he thought she wasn't still going out. She had started her new diet and had her nails done just for tonight.

_He said...  
>"Why'd you cry for the guy? Say goodbye, Run away. Why'd you cry for the guy, Say goodbye" I said <em>

"_ok," 'cos..._  
><em>Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head<br>Because I do boy, And it's cool boy  
>And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed<br>Because of you boy, Such a fool boy_

Sasuke collapsed next to her, still slightly out of breath, a smile spread across his face as he watched her basking in the moment. The light coming through the window caught her naked body in such a way that she looked like an angel. Gathering energy from somewhere he propped himself onto his elbow and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He lay back down as she rolled to face him, playing with his hands as they lay catching their breath. Slowly though, things began to get heated again and so it continued in such a circle until the early morning, when they finally gave in to the sweet call of sleep. When she woke the next morning it was to find a cup of still warm coffee and a note saying he had gone to work and to enjoy the day in bed. Imagine his surprise when he returned to find that she had been out shopping, been round Sakura's and cleaned the kitchen. 'He wasn't the good', she smirked as she watched him assessing her smooth legs spread across the couch.

_Eleven hours on a brand new day  
>I'm getting ready to go out and play<br>It's late at night, I'm caught in a groove  
>I'd kiss my ass before I'm feeling blue<em> 

She had loved the night out before, playing the single card was so much fun now, apparently news had spread and men were never far from her. She noticed him on a separate night out and smirked as she watched his face cloud over in jealousy as a man she had only just met settled his hands on her hips and they gyrated in time to the music.

_Seven hours, what you calling for?  
>A bunch of flowers and I slam the door<br>You're in my face, sorry what's your name?  
>Takes more than begging to reverse my brain 'cos...<br>_

Sasuke had never regretted something so much as this moment now, as he stared at the door hearing giggles from inside, he knocked. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Shikamaru, who raised his eyebrow at the sight of Sasuke with flowers in his hands. "Naru, its for you." He left the door open and walked away, leaving Sasuke to watch as Naru came out of the bedroom with only a mid thigh shirt on.

"What do you want?" she asked leaning against the door frame, and eyeing him up, her expression displeased.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry, I brought you these," he held on the flowers, she glanced at them, and tutted.

"One sec," she closed the door, he heard them talking and a few moments later Shikamaru opened the door again, but not to let Sasuke in. It was so that Naru, who had her hands full with a big box could get past. Once she reached the threshold she dumped the box next to Sasuke, not bothering to watch as some of the stuff fell down the stairs, gave him a sarcastic smile and slammed the door in his face.

_Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head  
>Because I do boy, And it's cool boy<br>And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed  
>Because of you boy, Such a fool boy<br>_

On the days when she really missed him, she went over their argument in her head, wondering if there was something she could have done to stop it. However, no matter which way she looked at it, there was always no change. It was a completely unprevoked attack on her.

"_I'm through with it. Over it."_

"_- Not having it. Crazy sh*t."_

"_Not feeling this. Can't deal, I quit."_

"_-No more, No more."_

"_I'm through with it." _

"_- Not having it, this crazy sh*t."_

"_Not feeling it. Can't deal with it."  
>"No more, I quit-"<em>

"_No more, no more."  
>"Breaking off the-<em>"

There was nothing she could have done to change his mind. He had so many reasons, none of them good enough. Like all things go, he didn't realise what he had, until he wanted her back, and she slammed the door in his face. 

_A brand new day has just begun  
>Just because you made me go "ooh"<br>Doesn't mean I'll put up with you  
>Don't you dare come back<br>Can't u see I wont take that?  
>I ain't crying over you<br>Better fill your head up like I told you _

Why hadn't he listened to her when she told him how much he ment to her? He supposed it was too late now, the news had reached him, she ad moved on, she was enjoying the single life, currently with Shikamaru. They weren't together, he was too lazy for such commitment until Temari made up her mind. While he was waiting for her though, she had given him the all clear to have some fun with Naru, and what fun it was.

"_Why'd you cry for the guy? Say goodbye, run away. Why'd you cry for the guy? Say goodbye." I said "ok", 'cos...  
>Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head<br>Because I do boy, And it's cool boy  
>And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed<br>Because of you boy, Such a fool boy_

"_such a fool,"_ Naru muttered as she watched him trying to interrogate Shikamaru.

_Ooh, won't you miss me like a hole in the head  
>Because I do boy <em>

"Do you miss him?" Shikamaru asked when they were lying in her bed, semi naked and enjoying regaining their breath, she paused the looked him in the eyes,

"_I do_"  
><em>And it's cool boy<em>

"_Yeah, it's cool_" Naru replied to Kiba, telling him that she could be round his in a few hours to enjoy his moving-in party.  
><em>And ooh, bet you never thought I'd get out of bed<br>Because of you boy,_

_Such a fool boy._

Naru woke to the feeling of a person behind her and in front of her, this was new. Someone had an arm draped across her waist and someone else had their legs tangled in hers, preventing her from moving. She opened her eyes to find the person in front of her to be Ino, and it was Ino's legs that were tangled in hers, interesting. Turning slightly the person trapping her with their hand was Shikamaru, not very new. Ino squirmed in her sleep and Naru took in a sharp breath, she lifter the sheets with her free arm, yep they were named, and yes that was Ino's thigh rubbing against her in such a delightful way. Naru paused and snickered in her mind, oh if only Sasuke could see her now…

**Hey everyone, this is the first story I've posted in a long, time and I know I have updates and everything to do, I'm trying to work on them, promise! But this is just one little one-shot. Though depending on the reviews I might make it a two shot, or write a companion fic full of yummy lemon goodness :) Tell me what yu guys want! And I hope everyone is doing well.**

**Love Angel.**


End file.
